A Beautiful Day
by Henry Anthony Courtler
Summary: There are many memories Tsukune can recall from the top of his head, but this one was the end of an old life and the start of new one.


NA:

Hello guys and gals of Fan ,

I really don't know how to word this, but I have been thinking about it and I realized if I really wanna get into writing, I need to follow through with my iedas and actually work on them. For those of you who have liked the work up on my page, I will be taking it down as I feel that it is nowhere near the quality of other works I have read. I want to start off on a fresh slate and to do this, I have decided to change my pen name to something more creative that's catchy or that suits me. It seems somewhat random that I now decided to spin things around without even a minor notice, but I apologize to those who feel this may be to radical of a change. I plan on writing a new work for an anime...which one I'm not too sure about. It could be Naruto or it could be Rosario Vampire. check back in weekly for updates :D

Thank you sincerely to those who liked the work I have had posted on my page for the past year or so; you guys rock!

Also, the following story you're about to read is a oneshot I wrote a while back and it aged well in my opinion. This unreleased work I decided to polish up and ready for my comeback. Please take the time to read this and give me some critiquing, but no flaming please. There is really no need for that kind of behavior.

Thanks a bunch,

Henry Anthony Courtler

* * *

><p>The waves lapped gently at the beach, or what little that could be one when the majority of the small coast line was made up of jarred rock that were like a miniature mountain range with a few dead willows. It nearly relaxed the young brown haired youth from all the experiences, but the worst one he suffered at the mercy of Youkai Academy; a place which attempted to bring peace between Youkai and Human beings. Unfortunately, it failed to solve problems between the Youkai themselves, as it nearly ended the life of one of his most closest friends…he could never get such a depressing thought like that out of his mind. Just thinking about it made his mind drift back to that unfaithful day he would never wish to remember. Although one great thing came of it that he would never regret, even at the drawbacks it came it.<p>

-Flashback

_Sprinklers were turned on and everyone was drenched in a somewhat think shower of rain. The place was, for the most part; a broken down factory that had lost its shine from the lack of usage overtime. An assault on two students was going in-progress, one a human the other a supernatural creature of mythology; a vampire. The young man possessed messy; untamed brown hair which aid flat against his head from the heavy amounts of water. His lady friend on the other hand, wasn't fairing too well which bought heavy concern to his honey brown eyes._

_ She who was of royalty, of power, and of no weakness; or so she tried to portray herself as, was lying next to him in front of a destroyed crane and bundle of chains. Her usual flamboyant bangs of hair that curved onto her forehead beautifully were flattened against it. Small jolts of energy that look like an electric short circuit, sparked around here in an odd flickering pattern. Midou, who had organized the entire event; was gearing up for another direct hit, His right arm bulged heavily with muscle and grew in size. Flesh and bone became inextricably united in a grotesque way. That was the true form of this "Ayashi" or how they were labeled by Youkai society, "Half-Breed". He sneered at the two while his goons watched with interest._

_ "Hn…Your supposed to be an all-powerful vampire. Ain't so powerful now, huh?" he mocked with the silver haired tempress. She only arrogantly 'hn' at him in response._

_ "Attitude problem we got going there, eh? I'm __SO__ scared of you Akashiya. What are you gonna do? Make me 'know my place'? As if" he sneered with that same cocky attitude after using such a low blow to weaken the vampress._

_ He walked over to the two, deliberately slow and well-paced to further show off his clear advantage in the situation. When he stood in front of them, he chuckled at the irony; or what he found to be ironic. An Ayashi be able to finally take down a pure blood without even having to try was definitely a plus in his book. Slowly he pulled his arm back, poised to make a precise strike at Akashiya Moka; ready to take her life without a second thought to his actions. _

_ Tsukune's eyes could only widen in shock, but not before taking action of what would be a sure death without his intervention. He had stood right in front of Midou as he began to strike, his hand moving in slow-motion in front of his eyes. Tightly, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to wash ashore his body. And it did, but not without him feeling a slight chill in the air._

_ "Mizore-chan!" he screamed in pure, agonizing fear and pain as he witnessed the Yuki Onna being lifted off the ground with him by the man who dare to harm his precious friends._

_ In his fit to want to get off the hand that had pierced through __two__ bodies, he clumsily stumbled backwards, coughing up blood on the way. The Ayashi even seemed stunned by his own actions, but brushed the notion aside when he saw the Yuki Onna still attached to him._

_ "Get off me you useless slut." He gritted through his teeth as he flung her off his arm in the direction of the girls who had arrived too late on the scene to do anything. Before she could hit the ground, Kurumu had gracefully caught her in her arms and held her like an angel._

_ Mizore panted slowly, her usually hidden icy breath chilling the air around her irregularly. Her wounds had not gotten the chance to bleed as her cold body temperature kept the blood from seeping endlessly from her grave wounds. Although the pain numbed with the increasingly low temperature of her body, her disappointment in her inability to protect Tsukune did not._

_ "Mizore, please be okay!" Kurumu whispered in grief. She held the Yuki Onna so close to her that her face was buried in the crook of her best friend and love rival's neck, her salty tears running down her nape._

_ "Desu~…" Yukari muttered in downcast, the true side of her maturity showing the fear evident in her eyes at the situation she had just unwillingly witnessed. She chocked back a sob to stay strong for the rest of her dear friends._

_ Moka crawled over to him with what little energy left in her body and lightly kissed him on the lips, surprising those who were paying attention. Gently, she inserted her fangs into the crook of his neck and began to inject him with her powerful vampiric blood. Quickly, his dying body pumped her blood through his veins and rejuvenated him. His usual honey brown eyes bleed into a deep crimson color that equally matched that of Moka's. His decent athletic build became better defined from his chest to his calves. His tangled messes of dark brown hair lengthen and straightened out before becoming a lighter and lighter until it blended between hazel and silver._

_ Although the vampress was on the brink of blacking out, her stubbornness refused to allow her such a measly privilege. To say she was surprised at the changes playing out before her would be an incredibly severe understatement. She was bewildered beyond her understanding at the turn of events._

_ 'I've injected him to many times and this time I over did it…he's reached his limit' she thought sadly, the remorse of her actions heavily stinging her eyes._

_ 'How is he going to feel about the fact he is no longer a human. Will he still care for me? Will he treat me the same or indifferent?' and many more pessimistic thoughts pecked at the back of her mind as she fearfully looked on at the once human teenager._

_ With a grunt, Tsukune slowly rose up, his anger bubbling deep within his now healed chest like a bubbling volcano. The sudden power spike made anyone who wasn't strong enough, cower in unbridled fear. Even Midou couldn't help but shiver slightly at the raw power on display._

_ "You…" Tsukune spoke, lowly at first, his face devoid of any sort of emotion._

_ "You dare harm one of my precious friends?" he growled out, his rage slowly but sure reaching its peak._

_ Midou scoffed at Tsukune thinking it was just a bluff. "You pure-breads and your arro-" he never finished his ignorant speech as Tsukune pounced and ripped his throat open, drawing blood instantly to the surface. His Jugular that hadn't been affected was left open to the fangs of the newly turned Ghoul to drink from which he did._

_ The Ayashi tried to struggle against the Ghoul, but his strength was being zapped from him as Tsukune drunk him dry with the ferocity of a wild animal. His futile attempts at getting him off failed completely as he felt himself slipping from the conscious world. The rest of the crew that followed him stared on in petrified shock as their 'leader' was brutally slaughtered and mercilessly emptied out like a milk carton in front of them._

_ The hazel haired teen threw the lifeless body of Midou against a wall which held the control system for the sprinkler system, which sizzled with electricity from the impact of the corpse; stopping the flow of water prematurely. The energy zap that had been draining Moka's near limitless strength ended abruptly and she could feel her power returning along with the easiness of breathing. His head was downcast, his smooth hazel hair covering his crimson eyes that seethed with anger and hatred._

_ "Now that your supposed 'leader' is out of the picture, I outta get serious now don't you think?" It wasn't a question; it was a promise of death as the ghoul slowly raised his head, his eyes showing the wickedness he was about to unleash against the petty thugs and the changes that happened to him to his friends. Yukari saw and gasped in shock at what she had just seen._

_ "Tsukune-san is… a… Ghoul?" Yukari stated in complete disbelief._

_ It was loud enough to bring Succubus out of her worry for her ice friend to raise her head and gasp in surprise at Tsukune's transformation. The petty thugs used Tsukune's inactivity as an advantage to leave the vicinity or so they thought._

_ "Where do__ you__ petty thugs think you're going? You're definitely NOT OFF THE HOOK after what you attempted to assist with" He grinned with glee, the bloodlust radiating from his ruby orbs._

_ Before any of them could take another step, many found their jugulars ripped out and promptly bled to death. All hell broke loose as one of the Ayashi tried to lead the rest away. None were able to leave though, as Tsukune had no mercy to spare. Shortly; most of them lay dead or in a pool of their blood within death's grasp._

_ He stood up and wiped the blood of his hands on one of the still groaning thugs before kicking him hard in the ribcage. Walking over to the girls, he looked concerned which made Kurumu smile a bit at the compassion he still held despite the new form._

_ "How?" was all Moka could ask as she stared with wide eyes at the brown haired youth who still held control of himself despite the deadly transformation he had gone through not even fifteen minutes ago._

_ "Simple Moka-chan, I fought his intentions and I pushed his influence out." He answered as though it was no more than a casual statement._

_ "But, I've never heard of such a thing…It's just impossible! You were supposed to die or become a mindless killing machine; not just control the warped psyche that comes with being a Ghoul and be rid of its dark influence" The exasperation and disbelief not only clear in her words, but in her features too. She woozily stood up from the rubble she had laid on and nearly tripped if it weren't for the strong arms she fell into. She looked up into his Ruby eyes, so sharp and enticing, how nicely his hazel hair with specks of silver blended so nicely. Immediately realizing what she was doing, Moka immediately blushed so brightly she felt as though her face would melt from the sheer heat._

_ "T-t-t-sukune!" she stuttered into his chest as she lost her footing from the embarrassment._

_ "Moka-chan" he answered back while stroking the top of her head, her silver locks and tresses flowing like water in a stream around his hand._

_ "Tsukune…I…I…" she couldn't bring herself to finish what she wanted to say as her shoulders convulsed before shoving her face in the crook of his, hot tears pouring out of her eyes, her sobs so quiet only he could hear them. Her heart beat increased in speed and strength, the blush on her pale angelic cheeks moving further up her face. His hold alone almost making her feel like putty that could be molded into whatever the artists' vision wanted._

_ "I know Moka, I know. Even I-" He was cut off by her as time seemed to slow then when she crashed her lips onto his, pouring all her feelings, passion, pain, regrets, and everything that made her who she is and will be. He held her hips as he also put equal passion and vigor into the kiss; his frustrations, his cowardice, his indecisiveness, and his passiveness being left behind in favor of living._

_ The other girls had varying reactions and feelings toward the romantic scene that played out in front of them. Yukari was simply ecstatic at what she was seeing, feeling as though it brought her one step closer to the future threesome she so desperately wanted to have with Both vampiric lovers. Mizore smiled softly in understanding and accepted that he just couldn't feel the same way that she felt about him…however much it hurt, but she more than anything wanted to see him happy, and if Mo- both sides of Moka made him happy than so was she._

_Kurumu was shell shocked that after everything she tried, her love for him wasn't returned. It felt like a dagger had cut her heart out, yet she couldn't find the strength in her to react. She was too shocked, that she almost didn't feel the lithe arms that pulled her into a hug until a chilly breeze forced her to look away. Mizore gave her a sad smile that put man hurtful thoughts, feelings, and words into something so incredibly simple; it made sense. Tsukune had laid eyes on Moka before he even met the rest of them. The encounter that started the inseparable bond the two shared, that nearly nothing could cause it fall. The trials and tribulations the two had gone through in the time they knew each other simply could not be compared to those the other girls had gone through. It was unfathomable to compare her love to the love Moka and Tsukune shared. It was selfish, but it didn't help ease the pain her heart that knew to love since she was born suffered. Silent tears ran down her seductive face, almost reminiscent of a broken girl. All Mizore could do was hug her and hold on as tightly she could to her while her wounds healed._

_The vampire and Ghoul were aware of the hurt the others felt, but knew that they would understand and eventually learn to move on._

"_Moka-chan?" _

"_Yes Tsukune?"_

_ "I love you" he told her before giving her a light kiss on the lips._

_ "I love you too" she answered back, breathless from how strong his love felt even through ONE simple kiss._

_ The hazel haired youth grasped her hand and gently pulled her along to the rest of their friends who understood that they had finally become lovers. A proud vampire and a passionate human had come together to form a loving bond most would deem impossible. If things where truly impossible, then he would have never survived his first day at Youkai Academy if it weren't for his self-less attitude and his kind personality._

The memory faded from his mind as a smile played across his lips at the thought of how the two of them ended up together, even with all the odds against them. He chuckled to himself before standing up, getting toppled over into the sand by a blur of pink hair.

"Ohayo Tsukune!" she greeted with a bright cheery smile.

"Hello Moka-chan" he greeted with a warm smile before kissing her full on the lips.

"We've all been looking for you. How did you end up here?" she asked with a slight blush on her lightly tanned skin.

"Took a walk down memory lane and I just happened to lay down here." Tsukune answered while staring off into the blood red sea, the sun slowly setting which caused his hazel hair to glow in semi light brown with read streaks, speckles of silver all over his hair.

"I suppose it's been a while since all of us have taken time to think back on things. Why don't we meet up with the others before Kurumu-chan comes hunting us down" finishing with a chuckle that he joined in on before it turned into full laughter.

"Your right Moka-chan. Their probably worried sick about me." He yawned slightly, his ruby pools looking even more intense in the setting sun.

She grasped his hand before pulling him up with her, the two jogging up the hill as the sun's rays bathed the world around them in a toasty warm orange glow.


End file.
